New arrival
by Irysbleu
Summary: You always hear about a 3d person going to the anime world. What if it was the other way around? What happens when the anime guy you have fallen for comes to your world? What you do then?
1. New arrival

Ever get that feeling that something just isn't right? Like..something happened and you quite can't get it? Well, that happened to me. Boy, did it ever. At first, it was really bad! Then, it went down to semi-okay. Now, it's the best thing in the world. Here let me explain. My name is Jade Zambach. Yep, I'm american.

See, I'm the type of 17 year old girl who is in love with anime. It's not so much anime, It's more of the guys in the anime shows. Usually, the guy I like will soon fade because I found a new one. Not this time. I'm in love with the guy from the show Naruto. Not Sasuke or Naruto. You guessed it. Kakashi. Those eyes...and that smile...I can't even begin to explain it. So, I won't.

I was up at 3:00 a.m. watching and reading my mangas and DVDs of Naruto. I would stop, rewind the DVD and pause, just to stare at him. Kinda sick, huh? I agree, it is a bad obsession and very sick. I just can't help myself. The first time I saw him, I practically ruined my T.V. by drooling on it like a complete idiot.

Oh, how I wished to be inside that T.V. You don't know how bad and what things I would have given up to go inside that T.V. I was so desperate to be with him that I paused the DVD with his arms open and ran toward the T.V. That left me in the hospital for a good 2 weeks. I had a been knocked out. I did dream about Kakashi though.

So let me get to the point. I was watching the my DVDs when suddenly, there was a thunder storm. My T.V. shocked and burned out. "Damn you thunder! Damn you!" I shouted as I beat the T.V. I figured I'd fix it in the morning and off I went to bed. You pretty much know what happened next. I had awoken with my covers all to oneside. I was freezing and shivering.

"Why the hell is my window open?" I asked out loud. "And where the heck are my covers." "Sorry about that. I figured some cool air would do me good." My eyes widened. I knew that voice like I knew my own name. I quickly turned to the side and was staring at him. He had that infamous book in his hand. He stopped reading and looked at me and smiled. "Hello there" he said calmly.

If my eyes grew any bigger, I could put bacon, eggs and toast on them. Dinner plates for eyes. He went back to reading, covered his ears just as I screamed. When I had finished screaming, I was pacing on my bedroom floor. I had hoped my mother hadn't heard me scream. Evertime I closed my eyes, I would slowly open it and look at him. Evertime, he was staring at me.

"You know, I hadn't had much action when I was walking around with those 12 year olds." He said with a wink. "Okay...now...I'm freaking out. I walked over to him and poked him. It was flesh. "Are you really who you claim to be or..." He just stared at me. "Fine then. There is only one way to find out." I grabbed the lower end of his bandana and lifted it up. Red eye.

I put it down quickly. Closed my eyes and raised it slowly again. Red eye. "Okay...I guess you really are you." He nodded and stood up. He was very tall compared to me. I had brown hair and brown eyes. 2 earrings in my left earlobe and 1 in my right earlobe. I was pretty much a tomboy punk. All the while, I just stared at his hair.

It was so much silvery in real life. "Jade? Are you up? It's time for school." "Crap. School?" I looked at Kakashi and he said, "School huh? Is like an academy?" "No...it's not like where ninjas go or anything. It's where you learn history and stuff." He looked confused, but nodded. "Okay, look. You have to tell me how you got here."


	2. The incident

He looked at me confused. "Actually, I was hoping you could tell me that. Heh heh." Anime sweatdrop. ANIME..SWEAT..DROP? "You can still do you anime...faces?" He looked at me. "Anime faces? What the heck are those?" He picked up my cat from off the ground and started to play with it like a doll. _That's right. He doesn't know he is a cartoon character._

"Your about, 26 right? Well, I'm 17 and you look about 18. It's weird how your apperance changes when you get out of the...I mean...just how you look." He wasn't paying attention anyways. I sat down next to him. "How can you be so calm? You don't know where you are."I said. "Well, I have these in case something happens." He pulled out his kunai.

I jumped."It's okay. You don't seem a threat to me so I won't harm you." "Jade! Are you up? I'm coming in there." my mother opened the door before I could tell Kakashi sensi to hide. "Oh my god!" she shouted. "Your not dressed yet." "Dressed?" I mumbled and looked around for Kakashi. I couldn't find him. I stood up and said, "Okay mom. I'll get dressed right away." and shut the door. "Kakashi? Where are you?"

I looked frantically around. "Hey...Jade was it? I'm...help!" He said. He was holding onto my ledges window. I pulled him in while jokingly saying, "Good thing Cleveland police are lazy." He was breathing hard. "Okay, your going to have to come to school with me until I am able to figure out on how to get you back. Is that okay?" he nodded.

"Alright. Let's see. You can't wear that. A lot of kids here watch Na...i mean...will recognize you,so. You need new clothes. Wait here and be very quiet." I put my finger to his lips.He nodded._Oh my god! I can't believe I touched him!_ I would have fainted if it wasn't for me having to go to school. I sneaked out my room and went to my father and mother's room. My father was taking a bath and my mother was downstairs making dinner.

I grabbed a couple of my brother's clothes, seeing as he was in the army. My mother kept them all in suitcases on the ground. I had to admit that my brother had good taste. I grabbed a pair of baggy jeans and a longsleeved "Green day" shirt. I also grabbed a blue jean jacket. As I sneaked back to my room, I heard my father still in the shower. A good sign. "Oh richard!" I heard my mother say my dad's name. "Oh for the love of--"

I dropped my things in my room and ran downstairs. Kakashi was giving my mother a back rub. I had to admit that I was a bit jealous. I grabbed Kakashi by the ear and hurried out the kitchen. As we ran upstairs, I let go of his ear and he grabbed my hand. Again, I almost fainted. We were almost to my room when suddenlt, the bathroom door opened. I looked around and pushed Kakashi over the stairs banister. "What the?" I heard him shout and a small thud was heard. I had forgotten that our house was 3 stories high, and we were on the 3rd.

"Hey dad. Why don't you hurry up and get dressed. I'll take you to work today,k? So you have to hurry up." He smiled, kissed my head and walked to his room. I ran down the steps and jumped over the 2nd story banister. Kakashi, with the animated swirled eyes was lying on the my dog's bed. Luckily, we had a big dog. He was okay. I pulled him up and apologized. "It was either that or get caught with a 26 year old guy in here."


	3. A whole new look

_OOFF:_ some people asked me where I got the idea of the girl running into the T.V...well...heh...shuffles feet I did it before...just to...uhh...see...lol..anyways...I'm glad a hand full of you guys like it. It was one of those spur of the moment things and...I was writing it on paper to show my friend...but decided to do it this way...anyways...thanks a bunch guysMHK

_IFF:_ He understood quickly. When we got back to my room, I threw him the clothes. "Stay here and change. I'll go to the bathroom." I said as I walked out with my baggy blue jeans and pale blue 'Blink-182' shirt. "Why do you have to change somewhere else? Won't it be safer to change in here?" he asked, half serious, half jokingly.

My heart skipped a beat. "Idiot." I said and smiled at him. He smiled back. I shut the door and walked around the corner to the restroom. I was done changing and was now trying to fix up my hair. I was messing around with it and it began to look like Kakashi's hair style. "That reminds me. I'm going to have to give him a new hair style." "Jade? Are you still in your room."

It was my mother talking to "me" at my bedroom door. I had to stay quiet. I hoped Kakashi would do the same, But, "Umm...y-yes mother. I'm just g-getting dressed still." he said in the highest voice he could. It sounded like he was choking. "Are you sure your well enough to go to school hunny? You sound sick as a dog." I couldn't help but, laugh a bit when she had said that.

"It's okay m-mother. I'll be out in a sec." I heard him say. The sound of my mother's footsteps walking away let me know that the close was clear. I sneaked back to my room and quietly opened my squeeky door. "Told you it was safer for you to change in here." he said with a laugh. "Well, atleast I know you would never be a good impressionist." I shot back.

I looked him over. He looked even hotter with normal clothing. Except, there was one thing. His jean jacket looked weird on him so I tore off the sleeves. "There. Hot...er..I mean perfect." I blushed and said, "Okay, your hair. You need a new hairstyle." I sat him down and looked him over. At first, I pulled it all back. It was still noticable. Then, I put it to the sides. Nope. I even put it in pigtails. That cracked me up.

"We will have to skip that for now and move on to what to do with your eye." I lifted his bandana up and stared at the eye. My heart started to beat faster. He grabbed my hand and moved it away and said,"I have an idea." His touch was almost to real. Like, It was so real, that it felt like..air in a way. Maybe that was just me. He took my brush and brushed his hair a couple of times.

His hair looked like the type that would get a comb or brush stuck, but in fact, it was smooth and soft. He brushed one side over his eye and the other over the back of his head and kept it down with the bandana, like how Sakura has it.Everyone had that bandana, so it would look like he was just a fan. I brushed a piece of my brown hair behind my ear to get a better look.

It was perfect. I looked at the ground. His clothes were thrown everywhere on the ground. It was a huge mess. I picked everything up and threw them into my closet. Just before I threw in his jacket, I put it on. It smelled just like him. I figured it would be a bad idea to wear, on acount of the fact that I would probably faint.

"Alright, we should be ready to get going. Oh, wait. You need a name. Hmm...Jim? No...David? Nope...Robert? Dangit. What can't I get a name for this guy? Guy? Hmm...do you like the name guy?" I asked him. "I mean, not one of the best, but we have little time." "Sure, that's fine. Guy. Guy..what?" "Guy Merlot. Merlot is an Italian wine. We could pass you off as Italian. Your an exchange student, okay?" He nodded and as we began to walk out my room door, my father called for me.

"Jade? Are you ready? You said you were going to take me to work." I slapped myself in the head. "Crap! I forgot I made my dad that promise to get him away from us."


	4. On the way to school

"So Jade, I heard from your mother that you were up all night watching that stupid show...What was it? Naruto...or something. You were drooling over some animated." my father was saying in the car. Where was Kakashi? Srunched up, under the seat I was sitting in. "Uhh...yeah dad. Whatever you say." I hoped Kakashi wasn't paying attention. I still hadn't told him about being an anime character. I especially didn't want him knowing that I practical make an ocean when I see him.

I hit my seat a couple of times. On purpose of course because I heard him stifle a laugh. He was close to my legs and he kept pulling them. When my foot was on the gas, he pulled it of. "Jade? What the heck are you doing?" my father asked as he cleaned up spilled coffee. I laughed nervously and said," Sorry dad. I just thought I say a squirrel or something." I stepped on Kakashi's hand andhe yelped. My father looked at me.

"Oh...umm..oww...my hand. I must of hit it when I saw the squirrel. Im fine now." I was smiling as I heard Kakashi whimper and say, "Just you wait til he gets out." I laughed and my father must have thought I was going crazy because he was offering to drive. When I finally dropped him off, I had to pull into an empty lot. Kakashi moved up to the front seat. Amazingly, his hair was fine. I smiled at him and we started to drive in silence. At a red light, he put his arm me. I figured you know, it was a good sign, until.

He put his arm around my neck and gave me a noggie and said,"You thought I forgot or something?" he laughed and let me go. I shook my head and fixed my hair back up. He took out the book and started to read. "You know, you can't read that in school, right?" he looked at me like his heart had been crushed. "Your just messing with me right? Your just mad cause I messed up your hair, huh?" I shook my head with an evil grin. "I wouldn't lie to you."

His eyes grew wide, then shrugged and continued to read. "Why are you even reading that stuff? That is so sick!" I said to him. "Shh. Don't tell him that!" he said and covered the books "ears". I just laughed and drove the rest of the way in silence. When we got to the school, he had put the book away and was looking like his usual self. His eye lowered like he was tired. Hands in his pocket. His mask on. _Oh my God! I forgot about his mask!_ "Don't worry about my mask." he said as if he read my mind. "It looks like it's attacted to my outfit."

It actually did look like that. "And what is this? Green...day?" he read the shirt. "What is a greenday?" he asked me as we walked up to the school. "Forget about it. I said laughing. He grabbed my hand. "Just so I don't get lost." he said with a wink and he squeezed it. I shook my head and we walked up to the steps of my highschool. The bell hadn't rang yet, so we had to stand outside. Suddenly, a ton of kids came out of nowhere and ran up to us.

"Dude! Have you ever seen the show Naruto? You look like the dude Kakashi." Someone said. Kakashi looked at me confused.


	5. OMG!

OOFF: Hey guys. I just got back on to this site and started reading other peoples stories and said, "What the heck. I guess I'm just going to start writing again." So, here is my newest chapter "OMG!"

I closed my eyes and strained my ears to listen to Kakashi's response, hoping he wouldn't notice. I mean, judging from what I've seen or know from the show thus far,I'm not sure they know what "Television" was. Did they ever watch T.V? Would he have any idea what T.V. was?

"Uh, thanks?" He responded, making a question rather than excepting the compliment." What is this 'show' that you speak of?" He asked. The bell rang. "Thank God!" I exclaimed. The kid looked at me and Kakashi, how simple minded can you be, was trying to climb a tree, for he saw a squirrel.

"Uh, I guess we will have to see you guys later. Heh heh." I laughed as best as I could, while trying to hold in my embarresment. I ran towards the tree and yelled as quietly as I could. "What the heck are you doing?!" "Shh. Hes from the sand village. I don't trust him."

I shook my head and felt like crying. I hurried over to the tree and began to climb slowly. "What are you doing?" He asked quietly. "Getting you down." I climbed up a little further and slipped. I hadn't realized how high he was up. I also failed to remember my fear of heights. I shook on the tree. "Damn it."

I looked up at Kakashi and saw him paying more attention to me than his little squirrel friend. "I'll be down in a second." I looked away and back up, but he was gone. I felt close to falling. My grip loosened and my skin peeled as I slipped off the tree, closing my eyes and feeling like I was falling forever.

I felt a thump and opened my eyes. I wasn't falling nor was I hurt. I was in Kakashi's arms. "What the heck!? Are you floating?" "No. You were, like, 10 inchs from the ground. I felt so stupid. I envied him so much and was beginning to think bringing him to school was a bad idea.


End file.
